Attack of the Lopunny's
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: On the way to Cerulean City to meet up with old Friends Dawn's Buneary sneezed on causing her body to change into a Lopunny now with a new body she want to give her gift to her friends lemon Pokeshipping, Perlshipping, Advanceshipping please read


**A/N Hi one and all to another one-short or maybe even two if I have too and if its asked too. Anyway this is a transformation fic were people turn into Lopunny's this will have all three of the main parings, like Pokeshipping, Perlshipping, Advanceshipping, I might if you ask do one where the boys are changed into girls, anyway I don't own pokemon.**

**Attack of the Lopunny's **

It was a hot summer day just outside of Cerulean City Dawn was making her way to meet Ash and all his other friends. Yet when Dawn had arrived in Kanto, her Buneary started to get very ill and she didn't know why, maybe because poor Buneary had never been here in Kanto. Right now Dawn was having a little rest, on a grass eating some lunch while Piplup and Buneary were eating their pokemon food.

Dawn just looked at her poor pokemon and gave a smile. "It's alright Buneary, I'm sure that this flu with go in no time." Dawn said with a smile as she took a bite of her sandwich.

After she was finished she just looked at the clouds and smiled. "I can't believe how long it's been since we last saw Ash and the others." She said and looked down to see her Piplup talking to Buneary.

"I just can't wait to see him, I mean we even get to meet Iris and this Misty that Ash likes, or at least that's what Brock says." Dawn couldn't help but giggled.

"Bun..." Buneary spoke quietly.

"You okay Buneary?" Dawn asked her Pokemon, holding it up in front of her.

"Bun...eary..." the Pokemon whispered as her eyes are lightly closed. Just then with no warning, she sneezed gently into Dawn's face.

Dawn was shocked at this but just smiled as she wiped her face clean from the sneeze, putting down her Pokemon. All of sudden, she found herself scratching her cheek more where Buneary had sneezed, yet it soon just went away which confused Dawn a little.

"Well that was odd right you two?" She asked her two pokemon with a smile to which the two just nodded.

After an hour of resting Dawn got up to her feet and started scratching again this time on her head. "Oh man my head is now itchy!" Dawn said as she started to scratch her head, yet she found that this didn't help, so she took her hat off while her two pokemon look on in fear as they saw her ears began to shrink until the vanished from her head.

Both Pokemon screamed in fear as dawn looked at the two. "Hey what's the matter with you two?" She asked not even noticing her new ears grow from the top of her head she had started stretched and grew to a humongous size, bending down to her hips like rabbit ears which made her hair clips to pop off.

It was then that both Piplup and Buneary really started to panic, while Dawn just looked at the two as she opened her eyes. The two pokemon quickly got out Dawn's mirror from her backpack and gave it to her, yet Dawn just looked at the two still confused at what was going on but she just took the mirror from the two and looked at her refection and screamed at what she saw.

Dawn cried as she dropped the mirror and held her new ears. "What is going on with my ears?" She yelled in fear and feel down to her knees.

She began to notice her hands were changing to a brown colour, the same as her ears and growing fur from hand to arm, while fluffy cream yellow fur puffed around her wrists. With her fingers sticking out, but now a chocolate brown colour and covered in fur, a shocked Dawn became frightened as her arm started to grow the brown fur too.

Dawn's two pokemon just watched in horror at what was going on to their trainer. "Oh god please someone help me anyone!" She yelled as she saw her other hand started to change now.

It was then she looked down as she felt her legs had started too changed, and as she looked down at her two legs she saw her pink skin turn to brown fur. While with in her shoes her feet were also changing fluffy cream yellow fur as well as changing to making her fast, yet she wouldn't know this yet.

"No please someone H-H-help me!" Dawn cried as tears rolled down her face and her other arm and hand began to match her furry one. She could feel fur growing all over her body, her smooth legs were now brown and furry and dawn knew it. Soon her face began to grow brown fur, as her nose shrank and deformed into a round pink shape, and as Dawn looked at the broken mirror she saw two eyebrows growing to extraordinary lengths right above her eyes.

More tears just came out of her eyes this was just too painful for her. "AHHHH!" She screamed as she felt an even bigger pain right above her butt. "M-M-My panties what's making it hurt so much!" she cried in pain and fear.

Shuddering and shaking at what she had to do, so Dawn slow pulled down her panties, and lifted the back of her pink shirt and looked to see what was giving her discomfort. A small brown rabbit tail poofed out from above her ass, causing Dawn to moan as a reaction from her newly formed tail being free of the confinement of her underwear.

By now Dawn's Transformation had finished and the young girl just took deep breaths before she collapsed unconscious from the pain. After this her two pokemon just looked at her and saw what she had become, Dawn was now had turned into a Lopunny! Not a regular Lopunny, but one that kept her human shape and size, even expanding a few certain areas, and her normal human hair remained too. Both Buneary and Piplup walked over to their trainer hoping that she was alright, as the got to her both Pokemon just stood next to her waiting for her to wake up. Dawn then awoke shortly after this and rubbed her head hoping it was all a dream of nightmare, yet as she got up she felt really hot for some reason.

Dawn gave a sigh. "Whoa that was some nightmare." She said with a smile but as she looked at the broken mirror she screamed. "No it can't be really I'm a pokemon!" She yelled in shock.

She noticed that she still had her clothes on but they were making her body so hot and making her itchy too. "Need to get out of clothes!" She yelled as little did Dawn know her mind was changing to fit her new body.

Slowly Dawn took of her pink boots and then her soaks and looked at her new feet with a smile. Dawn then started to strip as well as rip her clothing off. She tarred off her top, threw off her shirt, yanked her bra off ripping it, to free her seemingly larger breasts, not just bigger because they were covered in fur, but swelled up a few cup sizes. Once all her clothes Dawn was now comply naked and free of her human clothes and just looked at her now furred body with a smile. But Dawn's pokemon were shocked at what she had just done or why she had done it Piplup just looked at Buneary wonder how a cold could do this. Dawn on the other hand was still smiling, but now stroking her hands all over her now brown fur coated body, touching every part that she could.

Dawn Just moaned as she touched her body and smiled while doing so. "My body feels soooooooo good! Oh it just feels so, totally awesome to stroke my fur!" She said with a smile and eyes half closed.

It was then she heard a noise coming towards her and went to hide so she could see who it was. "There's no way I'm going to let anyone change me back to a stupid human." Dawn said with a little anger.

She soon saw the person come into view and just smiled at who it was none other then Ash Ketchum her best friend. "Well Pikachu it looks like we're lost." He said to his buddy.

Pikachu just nodded at what he said knowing if Misty was here Ash and her would be going at it, the thought of it made Pikachu laugh. Ash just looked up at his little buddy, and knew why he was laughing, yet Ash just smiled not wanting his friend to use a thunderbolt on him.

Dawn on the other hand just looked over at Ash with a smile on her face, her Pokemon instincts was taking over her now. _"I should let Ash become like me." _She thought with a little giggle. _"Yes_ _he needs to be free from being a silly human this gift I have should be shard to others, and Ash will be the first." _Dawn thought with an even bigger smile, yet she saw her two pokemon running over to Ash and knew that if they told him what happened to her then he would try to change her back.

Thinking as fast as she could Dawn decided to call Ash over to her, while she saw Pikachu talking to the too Pokemon which had already told Ash Dawn was in trouble. "Ash is that you come here, there's something I want to show!" She yelled from where she was.

Ash just looked over to where Dawn's voice was coming from and wondered if she was alright. "Hey Dawn are you hurt?" He asked with concern, as he went to where he heard her voice.

Once ash got to where Dawn was he was shocked at what he saw, was a human shaped Lopunny with hair like Dawn's was. As he looked her Ash saw that she slowly made her over to him, while Ash just backed away from her. "Dawn is that you?"

Dawn just winked at Ash while striking a sexy pose at him. "Well Ash what do you think? Do I look sexy in my new body?" She asked with a smile.

Shaking his head Ash looked at Dawn. "What happened to you Dawn?" He asked to which she only giggled at him

"Oh nothing much just turned into a sexy Lopunny, just like you will become one." She said to Ash and jumped on him making him fall on his back.

"W-What are you doing?" Ash asked as Dawn just down at him with a smile. "Let me help you change back." He said to her.

Yet Dawn pouted at this. "Awwww, Ash why would I want to change back?" Dawn said with a frown. "Being like this feels totally amazing!"

"Y-you can't seriously want to be a sexed up half human half Pokemon for the rest of your life, do you?" Ash asked concerned for his friend still trying to get free from her…

"Guess you don't understand Ash." Dawn giggled like a schoolgirl. "Maybe I should show you how good it feels to be like this." She said to him.

Ash just looked at her as she ripped his shirt open and rubbed her large breasts on him making Ash moan at her touch, Dawn just smiled at this while she gave a light moan her self. It was then that Dawn saw her chance, as Ash's mouth was open, and kissed Ash on the lips using her tongue to rub her's on his own tongue, she soon stopped and looked at a shock Ash.

"Teehee, well Ash, it looks like my kisses are so sweet, they're infectious now you'll be like me!" Dawn giggled as she watched Ash change as she saw his hands change a brown colour, while growing fur from hand to arm, while fluffy cream yellow fur puffed around his wrists.

With that Dawn got off from Ash to watch him change, soon brown fur grew all over his arm, Dawn just looked to see the brown fur growing down his chest, then tummy. Dawn just smiled even more as she saw Lopunny ears come out from the top of his head knocking his hate off, while his human ears began to shrink until the vanished from his head.

It was the Ash screamed in pain as his tail started to grow above his ass, while his face began to grow brown fur, as his nose shrank and deformed into a round pink shape, and as Dawn looked on with a smile she saw two eyebrows growing to extraordinary lengths right above Ash's eyes.

The Lopunny girl just smiled as she saw that Ash had fully changed now, yet Ash just looked up at Dawn with fear. Dawn just walked over to him while just as with Dawn Ash's mind started to change to fit his new body, Dawn just kept on smiling as she saw the new muscles that Ash got when he changed.

While Ash just got out off his clothes ripping them off and smiled at Dawn. "You were right Dawn!" Ash said with a big grin. "This does feel, amazing." He said to her, as he looked at and smiled.

Both of their new instincts took them over now as the two continued to look at the other, to them things like Pokemon didn't matter to them anymore. As for Ash all he saw was a sexy Lopunny girl in front of him that he wanted to please, while Dawn saw the same thing as Ash did when he looked at her.

Ash soon hugged her while Dawn did the same and the two looked in the others eyes and smiled. Soon the two moved closer to each other before both started to kiss each other, with Ash rubbing her large breasts making Dawn moan loudly she could help but want more from Ash.

The two soon feel onto the grass as Dawn giggled some more. "Ash I want you to make Lopunny love to me." She said with a sexy smile, to which Ash just smiled back as he started to lick her pussy.

Dawn just moaned even more at this as she felt an orgasm coming on. "Ohhhhhhh Ash that feels so good!" Dawn moaned as she screamed with joy which soon ended when she orgasmed.

Yet the two half human half Lopunny weren't done yet, as Dawn looked into Ash's eyes asking him do the next thing. And he knew what she wanted, yet a small part of him was saying no to him that he couldn't do this was Dawn after all and he saw her as a friend, yet it was the same with Dawn as well telling her that Ash was in love with Misty. Yet the two hybrids didn't listen to their old human minds at all and just continued to do what both their instincts were telling them to do.

Dawn just giggled as she looked at Ash, as she just made herself comfy on the grass, while Ash crawled over to her. "Please hurry Ash I want your Lopunny cock so bad!" Dawn said with sexual smile, with her mouth wide open and her tongue sticking out and dripping with her droll.

Ash just smiled at her as he slowly pushed his cock into her pussy making Dawn moan. "AAAAAH! Oh, my, god Ash that feels amazing please don't stop!" She yelled, while Ash just pushed deeper into her now wet pussy, while Dawn continued to moan in pleasure rubbing her breasts together, Ash just smiled at her and also started to rub her right breast while sucking the other. "My breasts are sooooo sensitive Ash! It feels it feels just so nice to what you doing to them!" Ash just smiled at her as he continued thrust into her, while Dawn moaned at Ash's cock in side her and his hands rubbing and squeezing her breasts.

"Oh my god, please Ash Ohhhhhh yes don't stop keep going fuck me harder." Dawn said with a smile and a moan as she looked up at Ash with a smile as the two started to kiss each other with their tongues rubbing on each other.

With one last thrust the two half human Lopunny screamed in pleasure as Ash came inside of Dawn, while said girl just smiled. After an hours rest the two got up on their feet and look over towards Cerulean City both just smiled as the looked at each other.

"Ash I think we should make our friends like us, they will love feeling like this." Dawn said as she licked her lips. "After all I know you want Misty." She said with a grin she always used when she was human.

Ash just looked at her and grinned back. "Yeah I want all our friends to be like this too Dawn" He told her as he thoughts soon turned to Misty. "More so with Misty, I want her to be like us, I just feel like a fool now for never seeing what was right in front of me, she loved me and all I could think about was pokemon training."

Dawn just look at Ash with a smile and hugged him. "No need to worry Ash, what matter is you know it now." She said.

With out saying anything else the two Lopunny's just hopped on to Cerulean City ready to meet their friends, who they hoped was at the Gym. Yet as they left Pikachu and Dawn two pokemon just watched them leave worried at what they were going to do once the reached their other friends.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cerulean City Gym Misty and the others were sitting down wait for the rest of their friends to arrive. All they were waiting for now was Ash and Dawn to arrive, right now Misty was in the kitchen making up snacks for her friends, and once Misty made the drinks and the sandwiches she went back into living room to see all but two of her friends.

"So Ash and Dawn still have not shown up then?" Misty asked as she handed a drink over to May.

May just shook her head. "I'm not sure I did get a call from the two of them saying that they were close to Cerulean City." She said with a smile on her face.

"So Iris how is Ash, last time I saw him was when he was battling the Battle Frontier." Misty said with a smile.

Iris just laughed. "Well he can still be a kid at times but from what the two of you have told me he is much better then he used to be." With that the three girls just laughed, while May just gave a smile at Misty.

"So Misty are you going to tell Ash how you feel about him?" May asked with a grin only for Misty to blush.

Misty just looked over at her friend. "Wha-what are you talking about May I don't like Ash like that." Misty said to her but the other two girls saw her blushing.

Yet the two just giggled at this knowing that she was lying. "Come on let's just go back to the party." Misty said as the three went to see how their other friends were doing.

* * *

In the living room the three saw Brock and Max, Zoe, Lyra, Melody, Marina, Casey, Jimmy and many others were all talking. Yet after more waiting Misty and the other girls were getting tired of waiting for Ash and Dawn to show up, Misty getting a little annoyed went to the pokemon centre to call Ash or even Dawn.

"I'll be back soon you guys." She said as she left the gym and ran to the pokemon Centre.

"Wait for me Misty I want to see Nurse Joy!" Brock yelled with love hearts in his eyes, yet Max just stopped him.

* * *

Meanwhile a young couple were in Cerulean Park on a date and the two just smiled at each other. The young girl with brown hair just kissed the boy with black hair yet as their lips meet the two heard a giggle from a girl and a boy laughing lightly.

"Hey who's there?" The girl yelled getting from her seat and looking from where she heard the noise.

Slowly the boy got up as well and decided to move closer. "Be careful Josh we don't know who it is." His girlfriend said a little worried.

Josh just looked back her and smiled. "Don't worry Sue I'll be just…" Yet the boy didn't get to finish as what he was going to say as Dawn jumped out on him pinning him to the ground.

"Josh no!" Sue yelled, she was about to run over to him only to be stopped by Ash. "It's alright me and my friend is going to give you a gift." Ash said to her.

Dawn just giggled as she killed the boy but only lightly, after all they had to meet their friends. Once the kiss was over Dawn got off the boy and winked at him and then looked over at Ash. "Well Ash lets go, have fun with your new life." Dawn said with a giggle as both hopped away.

Once the two Lopunny were gone Sue ran over to Josh. "Are you ok?" She asked worried for him but then saw his ears vanish, and two Lopunny ears come out of his head, all she could do was scream at what she was seeing.

The two just heard the girl scream and smiled know that the boy was already changing, and after a while heard another scream from her. Thanks to their Lopunny ears they heard her too yelling. "What the hells going on with my… please help me!"

Both just smiled at the each other and looked ahead and saw Misty's Gym. "So this is where you friend Misty lives?" Dawn asked with a giggle, Ash just nodded at her.

Soon the two Lopunny's walked through the front doors and heard noise from the living room. Both Ash and Dawn looked at each other and made there way into the living room, with smiles on their faces yet Ash soon went when he didn't see Misty.

Yet everyone else in the room just looked at the two shocked at what they were seeing, a few even thought that they just had costumes on. Slowly May went over to the two and saw the hair and knew who they were, as did the others they just looked at the two half pokemon who was still smiling at them.

May just moved closer to the two, but not too much as she knew something was very wrong. "Ash, Dawn is that you why are you Lopunny's?" May asked a little worried for her two friends.

Both Lopunny's just looked at each other with a smile and simply told them what happened. Everyone was shocked at the story they told, but the two half human half Pokemon didn't tell them what they were going to do.

"Guys let us help you we can find a way to make you human again." May yelled, yet the two just smiled.

"But May, me and Ash don't want to change back we like being like this and soon all of you will be like us too." Dawn said with a giggle.

The others in the room were now a little worried when they heard Dawn say this, and were about to leave. Dawn and Ash just smile at each other as they made there way towards the person they wanted to get, Dawn went for her old friend Zoe while Ash went after May.

"Don't do this to Ash me I like being human!" May begged she was hugged by Ash before giving her a full on snog on the lips, May pushed Ash away, "Ash stop this!" She yelled.

Dawn meanwhile just smiled and turned her attention to Zoe as she fell to the floor. Dawn crawl towards to Zoe, then launched herself into Zoe, making her lips lock on directly to Zoë's lips.

"Oh my god guys look!" Brock yelled as he pointed at May's hands which had started to grow brown fur, while fluffy cream yellow fur puffed around her wrists.

Soon the same thing started to happen to Zoe as the two girls started to change while Ash and Dawn went about kissing the other girls, Dawn even kissed all the boys who had also started to change.

"Jimmy oh god this hurts!" Marina yelled as she felt her new ears come into place others changed a lot faster then others while Max changed into a Buneary.

"No Marina!" He yelled holding her hand as he too felt the pain of what he was changing into, he looked at Marina to see her face began to grow brown fur, as her nose shrank and deformed into a round pink shape.

"Help us..." All the girls pleaded, struggling to take their shorts or tights and underwear off to free their growing Lopunny tail.

Soon one after the other everyone in the gym had fully changed into Lopunny's and started to rip the clothes off. As they wanted to be free, once they were naked, they began stroking their bodies and licking their lips, May just looked over at Ash with lust in her eyes.

"Ohhhhhh Ash this feel so good." May just smiled as monad and rubbed her breasts while stroking her new fur.

Ash just moved over to her with a smile and started to kiss May deeply on her lips, to which she only giggled. "You know Ash I always had a crush on you when I was Human, but now I feel free from my old life." The new Lopunny girl said with a smile.

Ash just smiled at her. "So I take it you like being like this then May?" He asked her as May just pushed him to the ground.

Ash just looked up at her and just saw her smiling at him. "Oh you bet I do." May said giggling. "But right now I want some fun." She said to him as turned around so Ash could lick her pussy, which he did as May gave a light moan. "Ohhhhhhh Ash lick my pussy some more, please it feels so good." May said moaning while she says that Jimmy and Marina moved to another room to have their fun.

May for her part continued to moan as Ash licked her pussy making May even wetter. "Oh please Ash keep licking my clit." She said with a smile as she started to suck his cock.

Ash just let out a moan when she did this, while he just continued to lick her sticking his tongue inside her. May just screamed with joy as she orgasmed while Ash also came, once this was over May went to lie on her back and speeded her legs apart so Ash good get a look at her.

"Oh May just look at your sexy body." Ash said kissing sucking on her breasts.

"Ahhhhhhhh Ash please more I want you inside me, I want us to make love." Was all May said with a smile on her face?

Ash on the other hand just smiled at her, but May just made sure Ash was on his back. "But I want to be on top." She said whispering in his ear.

Ash on the other hand just smiled at her, as May slowly began riding on Ash's manhood. She moaned so loudly when she did that. "Ah...! Oh yeah...! Ash it feels so good...! I love it...!" She took a hold of her breasts, as she juggles it around. "Oh Ash god yes keep going! Your dick feels so nice!"

Ash just moaned as he took hold of May's hips helping her move up and down .while Ash thrust into her. "Oh please Ash faster I want more!" She moaned moving even faster then before.

Ash on the other hand just grinned at her as he moved his left hand towards her right breast and started to play with it. This just caused May to open her eyes and look down at him with a smile, May just bent down to his face and kissed him on lips each used their tongues to explore the other mouth while Ash just held onto her butt tightly which May just smiled at.

"Oh May you so tight and you feel so good inside." Ash said with a moan still thrusting his cock in her.

"Ahhhh Ash please I can't take anymore!" May screamed. "Please do it harder before I cum!" She yelled Ash just smiled at her as he did what she wanted.

Once he started to do this May just moaned even more she knew that she would reach her orgasm soon and she knew the same was for Ash. "Ash please I'm gonna cum, please lets cum together Ash." May said with a smile on her face. While Ash just nodded at her and kept thrusting into her making the Lopunny girl wetter, soon the two reach their limit and both climaxed with each other, May just smiled as she felt Ash's seed enter her womb as Ash felt her cum on his cock. All the two did was cuddle next to each other as the saw Dawn and Zoe doing the same while a few other had left to go to other rooms some stayed not caring that they were having sex in front of others.

He saw that both Jimmy and Marina had come out of the room they went into and lied down on the couch both cuddling each other. Iris and Cilan were doing the same but on the floor already fast asleep with Iris resting her head on Cilan chest, he didn't know where Misty sisters were moist likely run off to find hot boys to turn.

He then looked over at Casey and who was with his rival and friend Richey both who were now asleep too, they too had smiles on the faces. His thought soon turned to Misty and he just smiled the thought of being with her at long last, yet May saw this and just giggled at him.

"Don't worry Ash she'll come home soon." May told him. "And when she does and she becomes like us she will be free from her old human self." She said as she closed her eyes along with Ash.

He just smiled at the thought with a few words leaving his lip. "Misty we shall free you from being human."

* * *

While this was going on Misty was making her way back to the Gym she tried to call Ash and Dawn but no one was picking up. Right now she was making her way though the park, but she stopped when she cam arcos some ripped clothes, Misty just bent down and saw that they were torn.

Misty was confused at this as she looked a little to the right she saw another set, what got her even more was that they were girl clothes too. "What going on why are the clothes ripped apart like this?" She asked herself, yet a soft giggle made her head move up, so she could see what it was.

Once she heard it again she stood on her feet still looking over to the bush. _"It better not to being striking!" _She thought to herself a little angry. "Alright you better get out here, who ever you are and put your clothes on!" She yelled.

It was then that Misty saw two Lopunny's only they looked human to her the male had Black hair while the girl had Brown. "Look Josh, its Misty our City's Gym leader." Sue said with a smile.

The male Lopunny who Misty thought was Josh just smiled at Sue. "I know my love I think we should show her how good it feels to be free from being human." Josh said while Sue just giggled looking at Misty with a smile.

"Yeah she would look so sexy too." Sue said with a smile, the two got ready to jump on her yet Misty just ran to the Gym while the two Lopunny's just looked on.

"Oh well lets go and give other people this gift Sue." Josh said with a smile, sue just gave a smile as both went on they way to changed as many people as they could.

* * *

Misty meanwhile ran as fast as she could go back to her gym, once she saw the doors she ran even faster. Once her hand reached the door she opened it and slammed it close, with her back against with Misty taking deep breaths of air before falling to the floor of her home.

"What were those things?" She asked herself look back hoping they didn't follow her here.

Misty soon got to her feet, she needed to tell the other what happened outside as well of the two Lopunny's that tried to attack her. "I need to tell the others what's going on." She said running to the living room.

Once she got there she was about to open the door and thought of Ash. _"Oh Ash please be alright, don't fight them." _She thought.

Misty soon opened the door to the living room and saw that the lights were off. "Why are the lights off?" She said as she slowly reached to turn them on. Yet once she did this, she just looked all around the room and backed away it was more Lopunny and all looked like her friends, she could already see their clothes which they ripped out off.

However Misty just looked over at one of the Male Lopunny's and knew that face anywhere. "Ash…." Misty said with a whisper as she saw him sleeping next to May this just was too heartbreaking for her.

Misty just slowly backed away from the Lopunny's, but she tripped over her feet which was a mistake on her part as the noise woke the Lopunny's up. Misty just looked at them in horror not really sure what she should do, her brain and feet were telling her to get up and just run for it. But she couldn't she was just to scared to move away from them, all she could think about was what are they going to do to her.

Yet none of them moved most just looked at Misty and smiled at her, that was until one moved over to her. "Hey Mist I'm happy you came back, I was worried you wouldn't make it." Ash said with a smile.

"A….Ash please what's going on?" Misty asked as she looked up at the smiling Ash.

Ash just went down to his knees to her so he could look her in the eyes. "Why don't you like the new look we have Mist?" Ash asked.

Misty just nodded her head. "Please Ash don't do this let me help you guys to find a way to change back to being human." Misty said to them yet most just laughed lightly at what she said to them.

Ash just shook his head at her. "Misty none of us want to go back to being human we all want to stay like this." Ash told her getting closer to her face. "And soon Misty you'll be like us and feel free and so good."

Misty knew that Ash was going to infect her somehow, and Ash saw this but he just smiled at her. "Misty, please don't run from me." He said to her as he saw her stand up. "I love you Mist." Ash said to her, by the time he said this Misty had already reached the door with her hand ready to open it.

"_He loves me…" _She thought to herself, as she looked back at him. "You love me?" She asked looking at him but kept an eye on the others just in case they attack her.

Ash just nodded his head and took a step towards her. "I do Misty, so please don't run from me." Ash said as he moved closer to her.

Misty on the other hand just continued to look at him. "Why Ash you already have May!" Misty yelled still heartbroken at what she saw.

May just looked at her when she said this. "Misty I know that you still love him but our instincts take us over." May said with a smile. "After all I'm sure Ash wants you more the rest of us." May said. "What more when you become like us you will be Ash main mate, I mean both Dawn and I have had a crush on him, and now we both want to stay with him." She said with a smile.

Misty just looked hoping she could run away, while Ash moved closer to her. "Misty please you'll feel beater like this." Ash said reaching her, as he pulled her into a hug.

Misty was just shocked by this, as she didn't know what to do she knew that she had to get out of here. But her feelings for Ash were so much stronger right now, as she slowly hugged him back stroking his fur. _"Ash's fur feels so soft." _Misty thought to herself as she looked at Ash in the eyes.

Ash just looked at her with a smile, right now Misty didn't care about anything as she kissed Ash on the lips before puling away. "I love you too Ash." Misty said with a smile.

Ash just smiled back at her, as he saw brown fur start to grow on her hands followed by yellow fur that puffed around her wrists. While brown fur continued to make its way up her arms, she knew that her life as a human was over but she didn't care much right now she just wanted to be held in Ash's arms.

Ash just continued to watch her new fur grow and decided to take Misty to her room so she could changed in privet. "Come on Mist I'll take you to your room." He said with a smile and picked her up and hops to her room.

Misty just smiled at him. "Thanks Ash." She said as she saw fur grow on her stomach.

It didn't take long for the two to reach her room, and once they did Ash just opened the door and walked into her room. "Here you go Mist." He said as he placed her own her bed.

Misty just smiled at him but saw that he was about to leave. "Don't Ash go I want you to stay here, with me as I change?" She said with no fear in her voice.

Ash just looked at her shock she was not scared, more so she kissed him before he could do it to her. Maybe she wanted to become like him and the others, this just made Ash feel happy that Misty wanted this even more. "Alright Misty I'll stay with you."

Slow Misty changed even more as her old human ears began to shrink until the vanished from her head making way for her two new Lopunny ears. It was the misty cried in pain and started to hold her butt, Ash already knew she had started to grow her new tail and it hurt him see Misty like this.

"Misty it's alright it's just your new tail." He told her moving over to her.

"Please help me Ash it hurts." She cried as she looked up at Ash. "Please Ash it hurts so much." She cried with tears coming down her face.

Ash didn't like seeing Misty like this and decided Ash pulled Misty's shorts and her panties down a little just enough to free her new tail. "Thank you Ash." Misty said as she kissed him.

Ash just continued to watch as her smooth legs were now brown and furry, while her face began to grow fur, and her nose shrank and deformed into a round pink shape. Ash just looked at her knowing that her transformation was now complete, yet she still hade a clothes yet he didn't care. Misty on the other hand felt hot in her clothes and started to rip them apart, soon she stood in front of Ash naked but she looked in her mirror to see her new body.

Slowly Misty faced Ash and smiled a little. "Well Ash do I look sexy?" She asked facing him.

Ash just walked over to her as he took out her hair band, letting her hair free which still reached her shoulders. "Yes Mist you look so sexy." He said as he kissed her, Misty just smiled at this.

Soon their kissing grew more intense as both feel on Misty's bed and just laughed a little as the continued to kiss each other use their tongues to explore the others mouth. After some time doing this Misty beat Ash, still showing that she would never lose any battle but Ash didn't mind that he lost as he loved her so much. Soon both separated from the others lips for air, both with some saliva stretching between their lips yet they both knew that this was only the start of their fun.

Ash then moved his attention to Misty's now larger breasts, as he started to rub them and suck on her nipples. This just made Misty moan when Ash did this, and she wanted more from the boy she feel in love with was making her feel this good.

"Ash please keep going." She said with light moans coming out of her lips.

Slowly Ash made his way down to her pussy and once he had reached it he just looked up at Misty to see if she wanted it. "Can I Mist?" He asked with a smile, he wanted to make sure Misty was ready first before making her feel good.

Misty on the other hand just giggled and nodded her head for him to go on, slowly ash started to lick her pussy. He slowly at first, making sure to make Misty want more but as he continued to lick her, he just made his tongue go faster and faster making her moans even louder.

"Oh Ash please keep going faster!" Misty yelled in bless as this feeling, while Ash just smiled and did as she asked her too.

"Oh god yes this feels so god, please Ash I want your tongue inside me!" She pleaded Ash just gave a chuckle at her and did as she asked not wanting to disappoint her.

After going at this Misty knew she was going to reach her climax soon. "Ash please don't stop I'm gonna cum!" She yelled, this just made go even fast even moving to lick her clit which made Misty scream for joy as well as sending her over the edge as she climax in Ash face.

Once that was over Ash just looked down at Misty as she took deep breaths, while Ash just licked Misty sweet juices off his face and fingers. "I bet you liked that didn't you Mist?" He asked her with a grin, while misty just nodded her head.

"Ash…" She started as she looked at him and spread her legs apart. "I'm ready for you to come in me." She told him with a smile.

"Misty are you sure?" He asked not wanting to push her into it, but she just nodded that was all he nodded to know as he started to kiss her once again.

Both just smiled as Ash slowly pushed his cock into her making Misty moan, although Ash was careful not to hurt her when he did it. As he slowly pushed he knew that this was Misty first time and realized that she must have wanted it to be with him, this just made Ash smile. She had always loved him as a human and know they were half pokemon their old lives didn't really matter that much to them, sure they still had dreams but right now all Ash and Misty cared about was being with each other.

"Sorry I hurt you Mist." Ash said as he saw the blood.

Misty in the other hand just gave a little smile at him. "It's alright Ash I'm fine now, please make love to me." She said kissing his furry cheek.

Ash just smiled at her as he started to slowly thrust into her making sure to be gentle to her. "Ohhhhhhh Ash it feels just sooooo good." Misty moaned.

Ash started to slowly push he's dick inside of Misty's pussy he could here Misty just moaned, while Ash continued to make Misty feel good she soon opened up enough and she found herself in heaven. She let out loud moans as she felt Ash's dick moving around inside her. She lowered her head into the pillows and screamed as Ash went faster. "Yeah, you're nice and wet." Ash said between thrusts.

Misty felt a deep pressure building inside her and it was about to come out. "Oh Ash Please I'm so close!" She moaned.

After flexing a dozen times, Misty started to slide back and forth with Ash, the pelvic rub was much better on the inside. Ash started to thrust into her even fast, at first his thrusts were random, but soon he would thrust up as she slid down. "Yes oh god, Ash please fuck me more!" Misty cried as they worked together.

They found their pleasure building with each thrust. Ash pumped a little faster. "Oh, Yes!"

She cried when Ash found her rhythm. Misty held him with all her strength. "Ash!" she screamed as the surf in her pussy crashed onto his manhood.

As she enjoyed every sensation in herself, Ash followed and filled her, as he focused all of his strength into pumping his semen into her. They both collapsed as their love-making gushed out of her pussy Misty held herself against her lover.

Misty and Ash just looked each other in the eyes and both smiled as the kissed each other. "I love you Ash/Misty." The two said at once.

Some time later the two headed down to see the others all talking. "Alright everyone it time we show everyone this gift we have." Ash said with a smile.

All the other Lopunny's just nodded their head at what Ash said as the decided on how the should do this. After much planning it was decided that both Dawn and Zoe would head back to Sinnoh and change all the people in Dawn home town, while May would also go back home with Max. Who for some reason thought he was born a Buneary but that didn't matter right now May would be with Casey who wanted to help her. As for Iris and Cilan they would both go back to Unova and give their gift to people they meet which made them both smile happy that their home would be free from being human.

Both Jimmy and Marina would head over to new Bark Town and work their way across Johto along with Lyra. As for the people who lived in Kanto they would all slowly give the gift to their friends and family and with information that half of Cerulean City was already like them, all that had to be done was get the other towns. They just all nodded and headed out each with a smile on their faces Ash and misty were he last to leave the Gym as the saw Brock was heading home, the two just looked at each other as the headed towards Ash's home town.

* * *

Nine months had passed since the Lopunny outbreak started as it was called, those who hadn't change were running for their lives. Already Kanto had fallen as had Johto as for the other regions they were coming along very well with most towns already Lopunny's, yet right now May and Dawn were back in Kanto. It was found out that both May and Dawn and even Misty were now pregnant, this was a big shock to Ash as he knew Misty was pregnant as he was with her all this time. But both May and Dawn was a real shock to him both had come back to the Gym as they wanted to give birth with their dad, Misty didn't really mind anymore that her other two friends were pregnant.

To them all life was good most people loved their new lives all three Lopunny girls just looked over at Ash with a smile. "Ummm Ash I think our water just broke." The three Lopunny girls said each holding the enlarged stomachs.

**A/N well that is all guy decided to live it here now I hope you all like it as I thought I would do something for all the fans who love, Pokeshipping, Perlshipping, Advanceshipping. So just remember everyone they are no longer human anymore so things that we human may frown on, was thrown out the window when they changed into Lopunny's. Anyway please leave a review but please no flames saying you suck and all that. Now if you have liked this send me a PM of a TF if you want one as well if you want to see a Yuri version of this story, as I had a few people ask before I done this.**


End file.
